


Through the vents

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Space Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sabine is the best person to send after Ezra, because sometimes it easier for her to understand. Afterall, they are both teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the vents

**Author's Note:**

> Peer a suggestion on Fanfiction.net, this was one of them, a demand for some Sabine time in her being able to understand Ezra better then the others.

“Kind of figured I'd find you in here.” Ezra looked up from his legs, staring as Sabine pulled herself through the vent and into the crawl space he had sought refuge in. 

“...You're not wearing your armor.” He whispered, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded and how loud it sounded in his ears.

“Bit hard to crawl through the Ghost's vents in it honestly. Didn't think I'd need it here with you either.” She shrugged and reached back in behind herself, pulling a bag into the crawl space. She settled in the suddenly rather cramped space while peering at him.

“You're eyes are rather red.” She tactfully choose not to mention the red splotches on his tanned cheeks or the tear puddles marks on his arms. Ezra just shrugged and quietly focused on his knees.

Sabine hesitated a bit before speaking up again. “Hera was worried when you didn't show up for grub.” 

Another shrug and Sabine beat down a small spike of annoyance. 'Easy, he's upset. He's not good at opening up to anyone.' She reminded herself of as she reached into the bag and held out a bottle of water, watching Ezra. “You've been here a while...”

Ezra slowly took the bottle and took a sip from it and Sabine inwardly hooted at her progress. Step one, get some fluids into Ezra. She reached back into the bag and offered him a meal bar, smiling when the other took it though frowned when he didn't make a move to try and unwrap and eat.

“...Is Kanan still angry at me?” Ezra asked quietly.

“I...can't you tell that?” Sabine blinked. “I mean with the bond thing you two have?”

The other teen shuffled a bit, almost squeezing the bar into bits in its wrapping. “I...shielded myself. I...” He swallowed a bit.

He didn't want to know Sabine realized. Ezra didn't want to face Kanan's anger or disappointment, kind of like how Sabine herself didn't want to face Kanan or Hera's disappointment. She shifted at that realization then shrugged. “I don't think he is. He don't think he meant to yell at you honestly.” She tried with.

He glanced at her from under his dark hair, red rimmed eyes appearing watery again. He looked like a Loth-puppy who had been kicked and didn't know why.

“He was worried.” She continued with, shifting and squeezing herself beside Ezra instead of in front of him, sliding a arm around him instead as Ezra actually crushed the bar in his hand. “Hera was too. You should have told someone about the cut, it could have gotten infected.” She wasn't scolding him, not really even as she dragged him closer and rested her head on his.

“It was small though?” Ezra whispered, sniffling a bit.

“We came of a planet with unknown native flora and fauna.” Sabine said matter of factly. “For all we knew any one of those plants could have scratched you and been toxic.” She kept his arm around Ezra as he tensed.

“...Still didn't have to yell at me.” Ezra muttered, squeezing his own legs to him.

“Think he did. Sometimes you have a rather thick head.” She hummed lightly.

Ezra went quiet, leaning against her warm side, drinking a bit more water as he did. He mulled over her words for a few more moments before talking again. “He...said he was disappointed in me.” 

This time it was Sabine's moment to wince.

That was way worse.

Anger could be handled. Anger was honestly easy to handle because then you could be angry yourself and wallow in your anger.

Disappointment felt like a slap in the face and after the initial anger you'd wallow in misery while you thought over their words again and again and again until you were close to crying again.

“And I think Hera agreed with him.” Ezra shook a bit and Sabine inwardly cursed before sighing and squeezing him around the shoulders. 

“I know how that feels.” She offered quietly, feeling Ezra shift so he could glance at her from the corner of his eyes. “Hey, you don't think I've disappointed them? I've done it a few times, never feels good.” She sighed and ran her free hand through her dyed hair.

“Not something I'd like to go into detail to but...one time we were hitting Imperial run HQ in the middle of a town. Suppose to be the usual in, cause havoc, distract, get the intel and get out. You've been on a few of those runs by now.” She felt Ezra nod more then she saw it.

“Well...I miscalculated my bombs and...a few of the buildings around caught fire along with the Imp run HQ. People who were just unfortunate you know, to live next to it.” She blew the hair out of her face, not looking at the younger lad. “Hera was...well I had to tell them I overfilled the bombs you know.” 

“...They were angry?” Ezra asked softly.

“Very. I destroyed a few homes after all. I was angry too at myself but I felt a bit better when we helped the people out.” Sabine shrugged then she sighed. “But it was worse when we got back to the ship, because the others weren't just angry. They were disappointed too. Hera even removed me from any missions for a full week and told me to brush up on my bomb making skills.”

Ezra winced at that. Yeah, that sounded similar to Kanan telling him to read up on the effect a infection or toxin could have on a human body.

“I know its not fun. But they're worried. They want to protect us. And they want us to protect others and get better because of the Empire.” Ezra looked at Sabine as she dug into the bag again and pulled out a new meal bar, offering it to Ezra. “And right now they're worried because you're up in here and you haven't eaten or drunk since before the planet.” 

Ezra shifted then took the second meal bar, slowly opening this one and taking a bite.

Sabine smiled at that.

“...Kanan was actually about to try and crawl through the vents.” She grinned at him and Ezra let out a choked snort, staring at her. “But...he wouldn't get even halfway before getting stuck.” 

“That's what we told him. Only ones who has a chance of getting through here are me and you. Chopper could if he wasn't hard metal, kind of need to be able to hold your breath and squeeze through some places.” She winked.

She wasn't about to tell him that she had almost gotten stuck a few times on the way. She wasn't a big person by any shot but really, Ezra was one skinny shrimp if he managed to get through the vents with ease.

“Surprised they weren't more dirty.” She mused.

“...Been crawling through them now and then. They make for a good peaceful moment.” Ezra shifted. “I mean with me and Zeb sharing room its not always easy to have moments alone.” He took a big bite out of the bar.

'Oh, that explains it.' Sabine eyed the vent she'd come from and then looked back at Ezra. “So...think you're ready to rejoin us back in the common room?” 

The teen shifted beside her then shook his head a bit. “Not...yet. Think I could stay here a bit longer?” He asked quietly. 

“Sure. I'm not gonna force you out of here until you want to go.” She squeezed his arm. “But you might wanna let Kanan know you're fine and just in here sulking.” She teased lightly and was relieved to get a smile instead of a sullen look. She hadn't been sure he'd be up to the tease or if she'd be overstepping her bounds to try and cheer him up.

Ezra took a deep breath and then repeated it. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth, eyes closing.

Slowly he lowered his shield, hesitantly reaching out towards the life forces he could feel. And then he was almost sent reeling as a mass of relief and concern hit him, Kanan feeling him the moment he had reached out.

He must have been waiting on Ezra, meditating to catch him the moment he could.

There was some lingering anger, disappointment but more then that was the concern. There was a slight hesitation before Ezra felt as if Kanan had just ruffled his hair, a 'its okay Ezra' feeling accompanying it.

He shook a bit before responding with a equal hesitantly push back, 'I'm sorry.' in return only to receive soft amusement. It was fine, but Kanan wanted him to come out and eat something more then a meal bar. Also apparently Chopper hadn't stopped zapping them, him and Zeb, for 'scaring' Ezra into the vents.

Ezra opened his eyes and looked at Sabine who tilted her head at him, colored strands of hair catching the light in the vent.

“...Okay.” He smiled a bit before shifting out of Sabine's arm and moving to the open vent, starting to crawl through it with practiced ease. The Mandalorien teen picked up the bag she'd used to bring water and food to Ezra and followed quickly, ready to get back out, beaming proudly that she'd managed to get him out. But perhaps she would have been the only one who could.

After all, no teens liked to disappoint their 'parents'.


End file.
